How the Avengers spend their time off
by special agent Ali
Summary: I read many stories here about the Avengers living together and driving each other crazy. Naturally, I had to get in on this. Just bunch of random one-shots I come up with. Some may be told in parts but still complete silly shots. I am always up for a challenge as well so feel free to review me some ideas. I hope you all enjoy my warped mind.
1. The Avengers first Xmas

_I know it's early for Christmas but I been reading a few crack fic on here bout the Avengers and I thought why not. I hope the heroes aren't too OOC I was just having some fun with them lol. _

"I'm going to kill Tony…" Clint Barton muttered for the hundredth time.

"Oh, quit being such a damn baby!" Pepper Potts scolded as she worked at the hem on his elf costume.

The Avengers were spending Christmas together for the first time. Just, not the way they planned.

Tony Stark, the incredible Iron Man, had graciously invited himself and all the avengers to sit with the sick children in the hospital. Of course, he also had to make them dress up.

"Oh come on guys…and girl…it's Christmas" he whined.

"And you just want to make yourself look good…and us miserable" Bruce supplied.

"No…I want to make those children happy" Tony insisted. Too bad the five heroes knew the real him.

He sighed. "Fine…I'll just tell all the little girls and boys their favorite heroes hate them" he said pulling out the big guns.

"Oh my gosh, you suck Stark!" Clint yelled out first. "Is that a yes?" Tony answered and all groaned but nodded.

"Fine…but were going as us right?" Clint asked, again first to speak.

Tony just had a mischievous gleam in his eye as response.

The archer scowled at the thought and folded his arms. With that quick movement the pin jabbed his skin and he yelped.

He sent a fierce glare to the red-head who only rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me like that, I warned you not to move Clint!" she responded.

"Well, you didn't warn me I'd look this stupid!" he shouted. Pepper Potts only rolled her eyes again.

"Hey, you promised Steve, so quit whining already" she replied. She quickly finished sewing the small rip and smiled.

"There…you look so…" she started and Clint shook his head. "Don't say it…if you want to live" he threatened.

She smiled cheekily at him. "Cute…you're very cute Hawkeye" she said and the archer jumped at her. She laughed as he tickled her. "I warned you Pep…" he teased.

The teasing ended as a throat was cleared. Clint jumped up as he saw Natasha staring at him.

"She started it" he exclaimed. Both rolled their eyes at him as Natasha helped Pepper stand.

"Yeah right Barton…just suck it up already…no one likes this…but we promised the annoying one" she scolded.

"I know…but I am a freaking elf Nat!" Clint cried. He turned to the full length mirror behind him. The movement made his shoes jungle and he shuddered.

"I look like a freak…that Stark is…

"Is a great man…I know Tony can be a prick sometimes but…you have to admit…this was nice of him" Pepper interrupted.

The two nodded reluctantly. "Plus…" she added, putting her hand on Clint's shoulder. "It is for children….little boys and girls who have cancer…and all they want is their super heroes to save them"

"And their annoying little sidekick who is not only Mrs. Clause but the Avengers 'mother' as well" Natasha added.

Pepper smirked at her. "Ha ha ha…is being elves really the worst thing that ever happened to you both?" she asked and both reluctantly shook their heads.

"All right Pep…you made your damn point…"Clint muttered folding his arms. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to not be alone and miserable on Christmas either" he added with a small scowl.

Pepper smiled and kissed his cheek. "Now that's the spirit" she declared.

She grinned wickedly. "Ha, I knew you avengers had soft spots" she declared triumphantly.

"Doesn't mean we have to love it?" Steve Rogers pointed out as he joined the group followed by Bruce Banner and the mighty Thor.

"Are we really little deer in this weird costume thing?" Thor asked.

"Yes Thor…I told you already…Santa has reindeer to fly his sleigh…its all just make-believe that all earth children believe at a young age" Bruce explained.

"Well…I feel kind of silly" Thor replied.

"Yet you all look so adorable"

The five avengers glared at Tony as he walked in.

"Oh boo hoo…you all don't have to be totally thrilled about this 'event' but…it is for a good cause" Tony replied.

"Yeah…I'll remember that for next time Stark" Clint said with a very wicked gleam in his eyes.

"And, I'll remember how adorable you were as an elf Barton" Stark replied calmly and snapped a photo.

Then Stark tossed the camera to Pepper. "We have a few extra minutes…it's picture time group" he said.

Tony grabbed Clint and Steve throwing his arms around them with a wicked grin.

The others sighed but huddled together all swearing revenge on Tony Stark.

But, least it was a Christmas that no Avenger could say was lonely. Plus, they did make a few children smile happily.


	2. An injured archer and 99 red balloons

_Hi all. So I am still reading (and loving) the more sillier stories of the Avengers and I decided I'm going to keep myself tightly snug in with all the silliness and merriment._

_Here's another of what my Avengers do on their time off. Oh and here is my inspiration. __ watch?v=UATjzVBWoxQ_

_It looked like fun to me. So I'm making the Avengers do it. Yes, it's dumb but then are so most of my ideas. I have an immature and very strange mind. _

Clint Barton was bored. Due to a broken wrist and twisted ankle, he was banned from missions for a while. Tony and the other avengers even made sure he was kept from doing anything stupid.

He was sulking in the living room when something was put into his lap.

"Here Legolas…enjoy some comedy while your grounded" Tony said with a small smirk.

Tony was never a people person but there was something about Clint and Bruce that he liked.

Tony walked off and Clint opened the laptop and the internet was already pulled up. You tube was on and a video was on pause. It was a clip of a show called Scrubs.

AVENGERSAVENGERSAVENGERS

Five minutes later Hawkeye ran, or rather limped, to Tony's lab and found him inside. He quickly made his way into a vent and surprised the genius by jumping down next to him.

"Hey Iron ass…you're a genius" he greeted him.

"So you liked it huh bird brain?" Tony commented with a smirk. He didn't bother commenting on the vent thing. Clint nodded and then had a wicked grin on his face.

"You're pretty rich right?" Clint asked, sitting on his desk. Tony turned and stared at him and Clint nodded.

"Right…wanna do something fun with the money Stark?" he asked. Tony again turned his eyes back to the Hawk.

"I knew there was something I liked about you Hawkeye"

"You mean besides the fact I always save your ass in battle, I'm the best archer in the world, coolest avenger…" Clint rattled off and Tony covered his mouth.

"Stop talking bird brain and lets go" he hissed.

The two ran off and a half hour later were back in the lab blowing up ninety-nine red balloons.

It took about three hours with them taking breaks every ten minute. Luckily they were all alone the entire day and were still messing in the living room when the Avengers and Ms. Potts walked in.

Tony had the song going on replay and the scientist and archer did their own silly dance to the song.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Nat asked, the first to speak. She crossed her arms as she studied the immature heroes.

Clint smiled childishly. "Stark showed me this" he said and showed the video of scrubs. "I thought it would be fun to do since YOU won't let me do much else" he added.

Steve rolled his eyes. "It's called resting for a reason Barton…you two have fun" he said and walked off.

"You really are an old man Capsicle" Stark yelled at him and he turned.

"Because I don't want to dance with balloons?" he asked and Tony nodded.

"We didn't just spend the day blowing up 99 balloons Rogers" Tony replied with a sneaky look.

He turned to a small tub next to him hidden by the balloons. He reached in and pulled out a water balloon. Clint had his own stash beside him.

"What's that?" Steve asked warily. "It's called a water balloon Steve...welcome to the 21st century Captain" Clint said and threw one at him.

The water splashed on Steve and he calmly wiped it off his face before jumping at the Archer.

"I am not in this and you two better not…" Nat said but before she could end her threat she was soaked too.

"Sorry…you say something Romanoff?" Tony asked and she glared at him.

"Okay…your dead Stark" she sneered and soon the entire room and all the Avengers were soaked.

"Your insane Stark…only you can do all this…and somehow still be alive" Bruce commented.

Tony only grinned. "What can I say Brucey? You know everyone loves me" he said.

That started the second fight. With pillows.


	3. Christmas theme songs?

_Hi all. Three weeks to Christmas. I love this time of year. This is short because I want your opinions. What will the Avengers Christmas theme song be? To give you a clue what I mean read on then tell me. _

_Please? _

"If you had to pick a Christmas song to be your theme song what would it be?"

It had been quiet in the living room. The six Avengers and Pepper were just lounging around, relaxing while they had their down time.

Tony's question made them turn and gape at him. "Are you drunk Stark?" Steve asked and the billionaire shook his head. "Not totally…I am just trying to get rid of the silence…its boring me" he retorted.

He was laid on the couch with his head in Peppers lap. Clint and Nat took his love seat, and Steve, Bruce and Thor were relaxing on the recliners.

"I don't know about me but I know Starks" Bruce piped up. Clint smirked and then let out a chuckle. "Would it be I'm getting nuttin for Christmas?" he asked and Bruce shot him a thumbs up.

"Correct Hawkeye…" he said and Tony smiled cheekily. "I'm getting Nuttin for Christmas…Pepper and Stevey are mad…I'm getting Nuttin for Christmas cause I aint been nuttin but bad" he sang.

The other laughed. "All right…then if I'm Mr. naughty what are you Brucey?" he challenged.


	4. A WICKED pair of red heads

_Hi all. So I am leaving my X-mas song thing idea for now since I still have no idea songs. I know people are reading this and my others so I thank the favorites and followers. Its nice seeing those in my inbox. _

_And now to explain this craziness. THIS SONG IS STUCK IN MY HEAD!_

_Really…saw Wicked in Oct before they took it off in Vegas and this is my favorite song. Pepper drags Nat to it and…read on I won't spoil it all._

Natasha turned her head slowly and shot the other red-head a look. "Are you serious Pepper?" she asked.

"Yes…come on Nat…I really don't want to go alone and waste my other ticket" Pepper replied.

Natasha sighed. "I am guessing you asked all the guys then?" she asked and Pepper sighed. "Just Tony…he laughed at me and now he has a bloody nose" she answered.

Natasha chuckled at that and Pepper gave her puppy dog eyes. "Come on…I heard this was a great show…better than the wizard of Oz" she said.

Nat sighed. "Maybe Pepper…" she said and Pepper pouted. "Hey it's better than a no…I just hate kiddy stuff" she relented.

Pepper smirked at that. "Well I figured you'd say that" she said and took out a cd from her a small bag. "Here…listen to the soundtrack before you make your mind up…I think you'll like the song Defying Gravity" she said.

"I don't own a cd…" Nat began and Pepper took out a new player and batteries from the bag. "Any other excuses?" she asked. Natasha gave her a wry look but took the items.

"Must be fun being a billionaires girlfriend" she muttered and Pepper laughed. "Oh yeah…Tony acts big but I love knowing I can intimidate him…I think that's why I like you…most girls are bimbos least your smart and can put up a fight" she said.

"Thanks…you're definitely not as good a fighter as me but…you can make Clint squirm when you yell…for that I respect you" Nat replied.

Pepper chuckled. "Tell me when you listened, the show is tomorrow night so you better listen soon" she said and left to give her space.

Natasha took out her knife and opened the cd player and cd. She put the batteries in the player then the cd and closed the lid. Putting on her headphones she turned it to Defying Gravity.

Inside the Cd was a paper with the lyrics to all the songs. Nat followed along and found the song was interesting.

"It's time to try defying Gravity! I think I'll try Defying Gravity! And you can't pull me down" she sang softly.

Pepper smiled watching her. Nat noticed but kept listening till the song ended.

"All right…this song was okay…we can do this dumb wicked thing I guess"

she relented. Pepper smiled appreciatively. "Thanks Nat" she said and Nat smiled back.

"You and Clint are the only ones I'd do stuff for anyway" she said with a shrug. "So then you admit you like me huh Romanov?" Pepper teased. Nat smirked. "It hasn't been too bad so far" she admitted.

_I was just trying to get song out of my head….yeah writing doesn't help. But this song is epic…anyone seen the show Wicked?_


	5. The joys of youtube or maybe not

_Hi all. Does anyone go on you tube and see the funny videos about the Avengers? I found one that is cool and a bit scary at same time. Go on you tube and type in search boy Avengers Bad Romance and watch first video. I recommend you do that before you read on. Go on…I'll wait._

_Back? Fun huh? Now read this._

"Oh…my god" Stark murmured. He was sitting on a reclining chair in the common room of Stark Tower. He was using his laptop while Clint watched a movie.

Clint paused the movie and went behind Tony. "Holy crap…were faceless and dancing?" he said.

Tony looked up to Hawkeye and snatched the headphones off his head. He unplugged it and replayed the short video.

"_I want your love and I want your revenge! You and me could write a bad romance!" _played loudly and Clint cringed.

"Wow…and I thought you were the most twisted annoying human being ever" he muttered.

Tony smirked. "Fun huh? Well, least we amuse people…I think that's a good thing" he muttered back. The other four avengers walked in then and Tony replayed the movie a third time for them.

"Wow…is this what people do now? Sit at home and make fun of people?" Steve asked.

"Just celebrities" Bruce replied. "Please tell me there is nothing as bad as this?" Clint begged.

Tony responded by playing Gangam style. "There is way more out there…some are hand drawn of us too…its amusing in a scary way…our fans are insane" he said.

"Yeah…and we have to save them…I am so so glad I became an avenger now" Bruce said and walked away.

_This is what I do all day. Watch and read weird things and get inspired to write weird things. My life is so damn exciting huh?_


	6. Christmas theme songs part 2

_Glad I still got a week till Christmas. Okay thanks plush chrome for idea for Cap's song. (see you get shout-out too your special now)_

_Can you all help me with the other four? Please? I want to have all the songs on here by Christmas but I really need help. I hope these aren't too OOC but I mean I think the six can put their guard down and have fun right?_

_Steve's version of Rudolph was helped written by unknownnobody32 thanks girl _

"He can't answer that" Natasha cut in before Bruce could speak. "You can't name your own song" she added and the others nodded.

Tony folded his arms. "Fine then spider woman…you pick a song for Bruce" he challenged.

She smirked. "I don't know one for our doctor green giant" she answered.

"Well I guess then you should…"

"But! I do have a song for Steve" Natasha added, glaring at Tony.

Steve tensed. "Oh this will be fun" he said and she smirked at him. "Trust me Rogers, its nothing terrible…I just know happen to know about your past is all" she said.

He raised a brow. "Really?" he deadpanned. Then it hit him. "Of course you do Natasha" he added but didn't clarify how he knew she knew.

Natasha only smirked. "Rudolph the red nosed reindeer…" she said with a slight mischievous look on her face. The assassin was starting to trust her new team mates and let down a little of her guard.

Steve laughed. "Very funny Romanov…" he said through his laughter and it was so infectious the others joined in.

He finally calmed a few minutes later and then grinned. "Okay lets see how about...

Oh Steve was a kid from Brooklyn,

Weak and scrawny goodness knows.

And if you ever saw him,

You'd wonder if he ever grows.

All of the brutes and bullies,

Would beat him and call him names.

Then when he tried the Army,

They refused to let him play their games

Then one cold winters night

Dr. Erskine said

Steve with your pride of might

Won't you be my Captain tonight?

Then everyone loved him and shouted with Glee

Captain America you'll go down in History!

The Avengers applauded and Steve took a bow. "That was fun..so I guess me and Rudy were both misfits but still got to live out a dream…is that your reasoning Romanov?" he asked.

Natasha nodded. "He's a freak with a red nose, your an asthmatic kid who never got to join the neighborhood games, and then you took the serum and became the beacon of American hope and Rudy got to lead Santa's sleigh" she said.

"I didn't know you were so touching Romanov" Tony said and wiped a fake tear. He was slapped with a pillow.

"This is why I won't be nice to you Stark" she hissed as she hit him. Tony smirked and grabbed his own pillow. They had a miniature fight and everyone laughed again.

When they settled again Tony was all smiles. "Okay who is next on our stupid avenger Christmas theme songs?" he asked, daring anyone to speak.


	7. Christmas gifts Tony Stark style

_Hi all again. So another day over and so only four days till Christmas and I hope all you receive nice presents. Or least have nice time with your family. Me, I get to wake at eight, open at nine and have breakfast, hopefully get to play with my stuff for an hour and head off to work at eleven for eight hours and hope its not too crowded at the midway. But it'll be fun cause I am planning on buying candy this weekend to make small bags for everyone just cause I can. _

_Oh thanks everyone for reviewing and giving me ideas. I really appreciate them. But this isn't music one I don't want them on top each other so be regular fic this time (silly of course) then I will do one. Not spoiling who is picked._

_Ending my long note now. Prompt is again Youtube. There is a man on you tube named Mike Mozart who owns thousands of toys and reviews the crappy ones as fail. It is hilarious and he is my motivation. Basically Tony gives his friends a creepy toy as their first gift. I wanted to be different from everyone else who wrote a Christmas gift fic. All toys can be found as fails by Mike. You should watch the videos. Okay long note over hope you find the ones I picked for the Avengers amusing. _

It was Christmas morning and there were a small pile of presents lined under the tree when the Avengers walked in at nine. There were three for each Avenger and Tony had fun picking out each one.

Tony was waiting for them with a huge smile on his face. "It must be Christmas, its nine in the morning and Tony Stark is awake and cheerful" Steve commented.

Tony chuckled and clapped his friends shoulder. "And people getting free gifts from Tony Stark should not make fun of him" he said.

"Can't blame Steve for expressing the truth Stark" Natasha added and gave him a look daring him to take away her presents.

Tony stuck his tongue out at her. "All right fine…can we drop the discussion of my awesome sleeping habits now and open stuff?" he asked and she nodded.

She sat on the couch with Clint. Bruce, Thor and Steve sat on the other three chairs in the room. Tony sat and took the liberty of tossing presents till all five had one in their lap.

"Where's yours Tony?" Bruce asked. "Oh, all these under the tree are for you five…you guys can give out your stuff after" he answered.

"Okay then…um…who goes first?" Bruce asked and they all agreed he could open his.

He did so and stared at it with shock. It was a toy hulk but he had a goofy smile on his face. He looked cute and sweet which was way beyond opposite.

Bruce glanced at Tony who shrugged. "I swear I didn't make any of the toys I give you all…I did find it all online and I thought it might amuse you" he answered.

The others gathered around as Bruce tore it out of its box. "He looks like a toddler who painted himself green" Clint commented.

Bruce sighed. "I wish they wouldn't give kids these fake images…" he said and Tony shrugged. "I don't know…maybe it's a sign we can tame the jolly green giant" he said to be helpful.

Bruce gave him a look that clearly said he didn't believe that. Tony clapped his shoulder gently. "I'm serious Bruce…he did save me after all" he said.

"Lets just see what this thing can do and move on…" Natasha said ending the argument. She was getting bored.

Bruce turned it on and he did a creepy version of the Hokey Pokey. "You put your left fist in, you put your left fist out, you put your left fist in and you smash it all about" it said.

Bruce only sighed. "Okay…next…please…anyone" he begged and Tony took the hulk toy away and put it next to his chair.

Natasha opened hers and got a doll. "What the hell Stark?" she asked and Tony immediately moved to her and took the doll. "Wait Natasha, this is a special doll" he implied and turned her on.

She laughed. Not a cute little innocent laugh however. Not even remotely cute or innocent. It was a laugh that made four of the males in the room jump.

Natasha however smirked. "Cute…" she said, sounding amused with her toy.

"She likes it…wait…of course she likes it…its creepy as hell" Clint muttered.

"Yeah…I might actually take it on missions…could be useful" she said and the males shuddered.

She only smirked at them. "That's my good boys, always remember I can kick your ass and do it in a way you will never forget" she said. She said it was a sick and twisted smile of course.

"Okay before I open mine are all our presents creepy toys?" Clint asked and Tony shook his head.

"Just the first one, all of you have a toy in your hands but the other two I will give you are regular things I know you will love because I am a genius" he said.

"So you've told us" Clint answered and opened his toy. Inside was a bow and arrow. Clint burst out laughing and fell to his knees with the present.

Natasha snatched it from his hand and showed off his present. "Is that Spiderman?" Steve asked and Clint looked up and nodded as he laughed.

He jumped to his feet and took back his present. He took a few deep breaths but found himself chuckling as he set up the bow and arrow. He stuck the arrow through Spiderman's crotch and it went out his ass.

"I knew you'd love that…I sent one to Peter as well…I think I'll be getting a call from him soon" Tony remarked.

"Well…now I don't feel too bad about the Hulk being a toddler" Bruce piped up and everyone chuckled.

Clint pulled back his arrow and let it fly. The suction cup hit the small Hulk and he fell over.

"Oh no! Hulk fall down! Hey, can you help me up?" the toy asked and Bruce gaped at it. "Yeah, I take back what I said…my toy is lamer" he said and everyone laughed again.

He tipped it back up with one hand. "Thanks for helping Hulk" it replied and he sighed.

"Okay…who is next? Steve or Thor?" he asked quickly to move on with the stupid toys.

"I don't even want to open mine"

"If you don't Cap you don't get your two good presents" Tony warned.

Steve contemplated that. Stark was rich and did know him. He probably got him something nice and all he had to do to get it was open a stupid toy.

He sighed and opened the toy. Inside was a stuffed dog. "Let me guess, it does something inappropriate doesn't it?" he asked.

Tony nodded with a smug smirk on his face. "Now lets play with your toy Rogers" he prompted. He spent a lot of time and money buying the gifts. He was not going to let anyone slide with just opening presents.

Steve sighed again but opened the box and removed the dog. It took only a minute and he then pet its head. It barked. "Put it on your shoulder like your hugging the dog" Tony prompted.

Steve did and pressed his head. The dog kept barking, wagged its tail and then his leg twitched.

"Is that thing humping Captain America?" Clint asked and Tony burst out laughing. "OMG, it is as funny as it said online" he said as he laughed.

Steve rolled his eyes and put the dog next to his chair. "Yeah, real funny Stark…okay Thor, lets see yours so we can get our nice stuff" he said.

Thor nodded. He had a smile on his face but had kept quiet. "Of course Captain…lets see what this is" he said and tore off his paper.

It was a game. "Is this an alien?" Thor asked. Tony nodded. "It's called operation with an ugly guy but I thought the alien one was cool…I mean you are kinda an alien…your not from earth" he said.

Thor nodded. "Okay…" he said and took the game out and turned it on. "We can play it later buddy" Tony said quickly as everyone groaned. He did however take the tweezers and touch the sides of one piece. The alien screamed and he chuckled.

"Okay that was fun…as promised these are more your guys style" he said and gave both presents to each member.

They went in the same order. Bruce was given a chemistry set and a pair of stretchy pants. "Those hopefully won't ever fall off or get destroyed" Tony told him. Bruce smiled. "Thanks"

Natasha received a very nice and expensive knife. "Sweet…this will come in handy as well" she said mischievously. "Just please don't try it out on me" Tony begged.

Natasha nodded. "Fine…it wouldn't be any fun without all of you around to annoy anyway" she admitted. Her other present made her smirk. "Ha ha ha" she said but she smiled anyway. It was a necklace and earring set with small black spiders.

"Hey, its Christmas Nat, gotta have some fun gifting" Tony smirked.

"Your welcome…okay birdie your turn" he said moving on. Clint opened his to see a new bow folded up.

"I had fun designing that" Tony said and Clint smiled at him. "Well, this will help out more than the Spiderman bow and dick arrows" he said and Tony chuckled. His other present was a very expensive pair of shades.

"Those are much cooler than the ones you own…has night vision too just to help enhance your already amazing sight" Tony provided.

"You must love being you and being able to afford anything" Clint replied.

Tony shrugged. "Actually this is first Christmas I actually had fun celebrating…Pepper and Rhodey are with their family and my only company was a bottle of booze" he said.

"I can sympathize…" Clint and Natasha said together. "Okay…quit depressing Christmas…the past is the past…I think its nice were all together and became good friends" Bruce said.

"Well said Dr. Banner…I guess its my turn then" Steve said with a kind smile to the doctor.

He opened his first one and gasped. "Tony…" he said softly. Tony only smiled softly. "Take it out" he instructed.

Steve lifted the object and found it to be a scrapbook. "It was nicest one I could find…Pepper helped me put it together with my fathers photos" he said.

Steve was touched and speechless as he looked through the pages. Pepper had decorated them to match the photos. The cover had been Steve and Bucky. Inside was his life before and after the serum. Pictures of him in the army to more of Bucky and even some of Peggy Carter.

"Thank you…this is the nicest thing anyone ever gave me" he said honestly.

His second one was a bottle of wax. "Captain America needs to have a shiny shield" Tony said with a shrug.

"Okay last but never least…your turn again buddy" Tony said and Thor nodded.

"Thank you…" he said quietly. He was given a web cam. He picked it up and glanced at it curiously. "What is this?"

"It's a web cam…it's a small device you plug into a computer and you can then video chat with a friend…I sent another to your friend Jane Foster" Tony explained.

Thor smiled. "Thank you" he said with a warm smile. His other present made him speechless like Steve.

He took it out and the others gasped. "Is that a Loki doll?" Clint asked and Tony nodded. "I found a guy who made dolls and had him make that…least he won't try to run away Thor…we may not like your twisted brother but I know he means a lot to you" he said.

"You're too much Anthony…I don't understand you at all but I appreciate all you've done" he said.

"Hear hear…thanks Stark" Clint said and the others gave their own thanks.

"Hey…its Christmas and were a team…okay now I want my presents" he said and the five ran off to go retrieve them.

_Okay my fingers are tired. Its up to you all to imagine what you want Tony to get. _

_Every toy is a real fail toy on Youtube. I think I gave enough description so I challenge you to find them. If you want to know if your right inbox me so we don't spoil it. Please review if you like it is Christmas after all. All my stories love to be love and appreciated. Merry Christmas everyone. _


	8. Christmas gifts pt 2 Steve's gifts

_Aw four reviews…you all do love me yay. Well, I had an entertaining Christmas eve…least its fun at my work. I work in a midway so its entertaining giving out stuffed animals to the winners at my game booth._

_Anyway sorry to my guest review for not doing Tony's gifts. But it was a long one-shot and I got tired. But I am thrilled you liked the Loki doll hee._

_This one won't be as long since its already 11 and I am getting up at 8 for my presents. Hope all enjoy and Merry Christmas readers. I decided to split it up and have each Avenger their own chapter so I could make it sweet. First is our lovely Captain. I love Chris…he is so cute. _

Steve picked up his largely wrapped gift and smiled. He had a bit of doubt with it but looking at Tony's scrapbook, his gift seemed to fit in nicely.

He couldn't believe Stark had done this still. He knew his gifts were possibly the cheapest but his book was personal.

He'd cherish it forever and was glad now he and Stark put aside their differences and became friends.

He walked back to the living room after gathering his other gifts and found he was last.

"Bout time Cap…was getting bored" Tony whined. Steve smirked and rolled his eyes. "Relax Tony" he chided and Tony gave him a childish smirk.

"Yeah yeah…now give me my present Steve!" he commanded. Steve handed it over and Tony's eyes lit up. "Wow…tall and thin…what the hell is it?" he asked.

"Open it and find out genius!" Clint yelled and Tony chuckled. "Oh yeah…" he laughed and stripped away the paper.

"Oh my…" he murmured and gave a look similar to Steve's. "Can we see Tony?" Bruce asked and Tony turned it around.

It was of him and Pepper. She was snuggled close to him, her head resting on his shoulder, her eyes gazing at the reactor and fingering it gently. He was holding her tightly, his eyes holding a gaze of love that only she could bring out.

Tony knew where it was from. The two were watching a movie and snuggling on the couch. Steve was on a chair drawing. Tony was pleased he drew them so well.

"Wow…did you do this Steve?" Natasha asked and Steve nodded. "I painted before the serum…was always the one I had that could make me happy and at peace" he said.

"You did a wonderful job" Natasha said. Steve smirked at the envy in her voice.

"Don't worry Tasha…I made a painting for each of you" he said and handed out the other four.

They were instantly unwrapped and each held a gaze of love as they admired their drawing. Steve smiled proudly.

Clint's was when Thor was taking Loki back to Asgard. Clint smiled as he remembered Nat's remark as he studied his smile and Nat's beautiful fiery red hair.

"Thanks Cap" he said and Steve nodded. "After I did Tony's painting I thought I'd do one for all of you…I always wondered what Natasha whispered to you though" he said.

Clint chuckled and Natasha smirked. "She said I wonder if Loki's muzzle is strong enough to keep Stark's big mouth shut" he said when he could speak.

"Hey!" Tony said and she only shrugged. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"You know you love me Romanov" he said and she smiled. "You wish Stark" she answered.

Her voice though was filled with love and Tony chuckled. "Your lips say no but your eyes can't resist me" he teased.

Natasha responded by turning her doll on. "Natalia found that comment hilarious…" she said and Tony shuddered. "Anyway thank Steve for my painting as well…" she said.

Hers was special too. Steve had caught them on the couch as well. She was sleeping though, her head on Clint's lap, his hand was stroking her hair as he stared at her lovingly.

Thor smiled fondly at his as well. "I remember this…I just can't believe you captured Jane the way I see her" he said.

Steve had been invited a few weeks back to have lunch with Thor and his girlfriend Jane Foster. He invited the whole group but only Steve made it.

He then captured a special moment between the two on paper. It was after they had finished eating. She hugged his waist and put her head on his shoulder. Her other hand was on the table intertwined with the gods.

"I guess you captured us all at our most vulnerable" Bruce added in finally taking his eyes of Betty.

Both Steve and Tony set up the two to meet again. Bruce could see bits of the lab in the background and Betty's eyes shone of how proud she was of him.

They didn't get as close as the other but their hands intertwined and Bruce could see his own love in his eyes. Steve really was a great man and really noticed his team and their benefits and love.

"Love isn't a vulnerability doctor…we all fall once in our life…its special and I wanted to capture it for each of you" Steve said.

"You did Captain" Tony said and left the room. He came back a few minutes later with six glasses of red wine on a tray.

"Thought I'd try a bit classy…plus red is a Christmas color" he said.

Everyone took a glass and he raised his. "To the loves of our lives and to the wonderful man who saw it and painted it with love and respect…thanks Rogers" he said.

"Cheers" The four echoed. Steve blushed a bit and smiled. "Thanks…okay lets move on…who is next on this very touching Christmas day?" he asked.

_Merry Christmas hope your with the ones you love today and have a wonderful day…I am not sure who is next or when it will post so hope you follow this and keep an eye out._

_Oh and reviews would be nice. Please? It's Christmas. _


	9. Christmas gifts pt 3 Clint's gifts

_Now that was a wonderful Christmas present. Seven very nice reviews. _

_Sorry I took so long to update. Started work Monday and its my day off now, then I work Sunday to Friday so probably won't be updating a while after this. I also got sick day after Christmas and I finally have energy to type._

_This is Clint's chapter. I had no idea what to do but an idea what my father brought my bro for Christmas came to mind. He got him a fathead of Yankee Stadium. I checked and it has not only sports but superheroes too. Yes, all six are there and Fury too. _

_I don't know much about these guys except what I saw in Avengers mostly. That said, again I just do my best and I hope you all enjoy. Hope all had a nice Christmas. I'll try think of the other three but if you have suggestions it may help me update faster. I usually only update when inspired. _

_Oh, isn't my little picture cute? I found it online and fell in love. They're cute children. Okay Author out…I don't own Avengers…I don't even own a fathead but I want one. _

"I guess I'll go…if that's okay by you three?" Clint piped up. Natasha, Bruce and Thor nodded.

"It's fine Clint…" Bruce said and he smiled. "Okay…" he answered and the five noticed he had six huge long packages.

"Why are there six?" Bruce asked and Clint shrugged. "What? I can't buy myself one…" he asked and the doctor chuckled.

Tony had his wrapping paper off by then and glanced back at the archer.

"Fatheads huh? These things are expensive Hawkie" he said.

Clint nodded. "You're telling me tin man…luckily I have a savings account for emergencies…" he said.

"You used that on us? Clint, these things are easily a hundred bucks each" Tony replied and Clint just shrugged.

"I may not be a billionaire Stark, but I do have cash and you all deserved these…" he answered.

"Well then, thank you Barton…but you do know we could never blame you Clint…what brought us together was all Loki's doing" Steve piped in.

Clint nodded. "Not everyone believes it Captain" he said. Natasha took his hand. "Their still giving you those looks?" she asked.

He only nodded. "No one will touch me cause they're too afraid of you but…lets just say I like living here…least you guys are friendly to me" he said.

"I am sorry you are being mistreated Clint…" Thor added in and Clint smiled at him.

"It's okay Thor…" he said. He then reached down and picked up a box. "If you head back to Asgard…give this to Loki…" he said.

Everyone gaped at him and he only shrugged. "Cap's right you know…Loki brought us together…he deserves something for that…open it Thor" he said.

Thor opened the box and Clint picked up six Avenger dolls, a Fury doll and a Loki doll.

"Now the god of mischief can defeat us in doll form" he said with a chuckle.

"You're weird Barton" Tony said but was chuckling himself. "Thank you Clint…now can we open these fat…head…things?" Thor asked.

Clint nodded. "Yeah…since we have Cap's pictures for our rooms I figured we can put these up here…it is our common room" he suggested.

The others nodded and a half hour later the six huge posters were placed and the entire wall was decorated.

"I got them all in action form…looks like were all about to jump off the wall and beat something to death" Clint remarked.

They had put Steve in the middle of course. Iron Man, Hulk and Thor went on his left side and the two deadly assassins went on the right.

"Well thanks Barton…does make the tower look nicer" Tony admitted. He then clapped his hands.

"Okay so that's three down now…that leaves Spidey, Hulky and point break…who's next?" he asked.

_Hope you liked it. Go on fathead dot com to see the pictures. They do look pretty cool and seem worth the hundred bucks for a six foot four poster. _

_Reviews are still loved. Please?_


	10. Natasha Romanov's secret passion

_Wow, this thing has 46 reviews, 17 favorite's and 24 followers. Well that makes me feel special._

_Okay, so I am going to write about the six of them separately now. This is based on fics I read here and its also based on a few chapters in Avengerly love. You may want to read 2 and 7 to get my idea and beginning of 6 _

_**Tony Stark's words haunted her. "Would it really kill you to be real Natasha?" **_

_**How did he expect her to do that? How did Tony Stark expect her to act?**_

Her unasked question came with an answer two days later.

She walked out of her bedroom and her foot hit a box. She picked it up and went back inside. She shut the door with her foot and took her package to her bed.

She opened the box and gasped slightly. On top was a pair of black ballet slippers and underneath was a black leotard. A small card rested at bottom in an envelope.

"_Hey red, _

_So, you completed step one of becoming real I see. Befriending someone without force or any hidden agenda. _

_I can see it in Pep's eyes. She likes having a strong woman around to chat with and keep us in line._

_Step two is in this box. If you truly want to be 'real' then put this on and just dance. Ask Jarvis and he'll put on any song you request. _

_Then just go for it Nat…if you can dance and let yourself be free for that simple moment…you'll be real. _

_Trust me. We all have something that we love to do that makes us feel human. And no, my secret isn't science. _

_TS_

Natasha lifted out the outfit and admired it. "What do you know Stark? I haven't danced since I was four" she muttered.

Maybe that was the point. Tony obviously knew she had taken up dance when she was a little girl.

He was an annoying genius after all. The man found one thing no one else knew she used to do and missed sometimes.

Before the Red Room took her and made her a killer, she had been just a happy little girl who loved to dance.

Nat sighed. "Maybe he is right…" she murmured, surprising herself again.

Sighing, Nat slipped on the outfit and threw on workout clothes over. She snuck down to the gym and found it empty. She stripped her workout clothes.

"Jarvis…can you find me a song to dance too?" she asked. "Of course Miss Natasha…do you have a preference?" he asked.

"Can you recommend something?" she asked. Jarvis didn't answer but a song played. I hope you dance by Lee Ann Womack.

"Sounds good…thanks" she said. She found she liked the music and Lee Ann's soft voice.

Natasha began to dance. She twirled around and forgot everything. She never realized he was watching her she was so focused.

The song ended and he gave a slow clap. "Step two completed…I guess it doesn't kill the black widow to do anything" he said.

Natasha smirked. "Never said I was afraid of anything Stark" she replied.

"Good to know…" he said with his own smirk. "Nice dance by the way Nat…it was cute" he added.

Natasha huffed. "Yeah…whatever Anthony…so what's your big secret?" she asked.

"Yeah right…I had to find out this myself…so if you find out my secret passion…I'll do it for ya Red" he said and walked off.

"Challenge accepted Iron Ass" she murmured with a smirk.

_If anyone actually guesses this right wins a cookie and I'll steal an arrow from Clint as a prize_


	11. Tony Stark's big secret

_YAY 5 reviews. 3 are my friends here yay and 2 are just awesome people._

_Okay - No cookies for everyone but jwokak- You get the cookie for getting it right. Come on, no one knows RDJ is a singer? He's a sexy beast._

_Lost hawk - Belly or pole dancing? Really? Would make a sexy image but no he's just a singer. _

_You all can still redeem yourself for cookies. We still got 4 Avengers to crack and now onto Tony's talent._

It took her a few days but Natasha eventually completed the challenge. She gasped slightly at the video that she finally found online.

"You can sing?" she asked a few minutes later. She ran to the lab and punched in her code. She took her laptop with her to rub in the genius's face.

Bruce also looked up from his work. "Really? Never took you for a musical artist Stark" he mused.

Tony shrugged. "I am an unpredictable person" he responded. Both Avengers nodded in agreement.

"Can I see the video Tasha?" Bruce asked. The redhead nodded. "Of course Bruce" she said.

The video was of a much younger Tony. "How old were you?" Bruce asked.

"Seventeen…this was a month after my parents died…I wrote the dumb song too…I only wrote and sang that one song though" Tony commented.

"In love with a broken heart…you fell in love with a broken heart" Young Tony sang. He sounded like he was the broken one though.

"Really? You never tried again? You have a pretty good voice" Nat asked.

Tony smirked. "And you're a good dancer but I bet you only did it that one time as well" he countered.

Natasha smirked back. "Fine…I'll dance in front of all the Avengers if you write and sing a brand new song…" she dared.

"Deal…" Tony said.

Bruce watched and hoped to god he wouldn't be involved in this. Of course the two would soon find out his hidden passion soon. No Avenger was safe now.

Natasha walked out and Tony got to work on his song pushing aside his projects.

He wrote on a hundred sheets of paper before finally satisfied. "What ya think Bruce?" he asked and handed him his short song.

Bruce scanned it and smiled. "Nice Tony…was Pepper the inspiration?" he asked.

"And our crazy ninja" Tony responded. "Hey…gotta love women…we'd be lonely without them" Bruce said. "Amen bro" Tony agreed.

He stood and Bruce followed. Tony knocked on Nat's door and she put her outfit back on.

"Let me see it first" she said. He handed her the paper. "Wow…pretty good Stark…hey, least now you got a back up when you fuck up something and paralyze your dumb ass" she teased.

"Funny Red…lets go so you can shake that ass" he said and playfully smacked it.

"Do that again and you won't be using that hand for six weeks" she warned.

Tony smiled but didn't try again. He did put his arm around her though and she actually let him.

Bruce gathered the other four Avengers and Ms Potts as they set up in the common room. Tony played on his piano as Nat warmed up.

When the five were seated he had his melodies down and Nat was ready to dance.

"All right…so I figured out little Natty here was a dancer as a child and well…"

"Stark wrote a song when he was seventeen and sang it…I made him write a new one while I danced to it" Natasha cut in.

"Yeah…so now you all have free entertainment" Tony finished and began to play.

_**This is the night I've been dreaming of forever**_

_**The mirror takes a look at my face**_

_**I'll never set foot in that rat hole again**_

_**But I'll drive to your place**_

_**I spit gravel as I back out of the back door**_

_**And the twenties roll around in my hand**_

_**It's funny now, when I don't show up on Monday**_

_**They'll go nuts, and eat their hats, well, what do you think of that?**_

_**She says, you're throwing life away**_

_**To move with a man like me**_

_**She's not blind, She just don't have mind to see**_

_**This is a habit I'm breaking now forever**_

_**I'm weary from trying to shake it **_

_**So when I ask if you don't give me your hand**_

_**I'll take it, Right now, From your mother's side of town**_

_**She says, you're throwing life away**_

_**To move with a man like me **_

_**She's not blind**_

_**She just don't have a mind to see**_

_**She says, you're throwing life away**_

_**To move with a man like me**_

_**Just to move with a man like…meeeee" **_he finished stretching out the last word.

Natasha stopped her dance that had the men entranced. She moved around gracefully and kept in beat to the music. It was stunning and it amazed the four men.

"Wow…very nice Tony" Steve said and gave him a small clap. The other three joined in. Tony and Nat both took a bow.

"Yeah…we should do this again sometime" Nat said and the four paled slightly. They threw out lame excuses and darted off.

"You set up this dare just so we could then team up and uncover our friends secrets huh you little devil?"" Tony whispered in her ear.

"What do you think Tony?" she whispered back. "I think I love you more and more crazy ninja" he said.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Just don't do anything stupid Tony" she said and walked out.

"She isn't as fun as you are my devil queen" Tony told Nat and she chuckled.

_**I ship Pepperony but it is fun making Nat and Tony good friends here and into a good team. Just harmless flirting here…or is it?**_

_**Okay be honest…did you put on the song while reading it? it's a good song I love RDJ the sexy beast.**_

_**Cookies can still be earned for figuring out any of the other four's shameless pleasures. **_


	12. Bruce Banner's secret

_Wow, I haven't done this one in a long while. But hey since today is my birthday and I like bday wishes I will add another Avenger shot._

After Tony and Natasha's amazing performance the other four Avengers had their guard up.

Unfortunately all good things come to an end. Meaning, when Tony Stark is your teammate and friend…yeah forget trying to keep anything secret from him.

"I thought science was your only passion" Tony told him straight out one night in the lab. It wasn't even a question.

Bruce tried to pretend he was clueless. "It is my only passion Tony" he told him calmly.

Tony chuckled lightly. It was an evil chuckle though which only made the scientist very nervous.

"Oh Brucey, do you really want to try lying to me?" Tony taunted. Bruce sighed and turned to him.

"Please don't Tony…it's embarrassing" he begged. Tony just smiled at him.

"You didn't seem to care when Nat and I showed off our secrets" he mocked and Bruce only sighed again.

"I'm sorry…but come on…singing and dancing isn't that embarrassing" he countered.

Tony didn't seem to care. "Doesn't matter…it was still a secret side we liked to keep hidden…that's out now…only seems fair you join in the fun" he said.

"Please Tony" Bruce begged. Tony shook his head. "Nope…now come on Bruce…time for you to shine for us" he teased.

Bruce sighed a third time and followed the juvenile genius out. Tony had Jarvis call a meeting and made sure all the Avengers were downstairs waiting by his cars.

"Come on team…time for a field trip" Tony told the four. They looked to Bruce and saw his unhappy expression.

"Don't tell me…" Clint said. Bruce only nodded. "I'm afraid so…Tony Stark always has to know everyone's business" Bruce muttered.

Tony laughed and climbed into his car. He let Bruce drive another and led the way to a destination.

Bruce parked beside Tony and the other four eyes lit up. "A skating rink?" Steve asked.

"Oh yes…Bruce knows some tricks as well it seems" Tony responded.

He led the group in and soon all were watching Bruce skate. Sure enough he did twirls and other amazing stunts.

"Wow Bruce…guess you really do know how to keep calm huh?"

"With Tony as my friend I had to have something to do" Bruce countered and the Avengers (Minus Tony) laughed.


End file.
